


Nothing's Gonna Change My World

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Jack Harkness: Future Version, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's forgotten something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Gonna Change My World

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my favorite Beatles song, "Across the Universe", whence comes the title. If you're sharp you'll catch some more of the lyrics in the drabble itself.

He's forgotten again.

He forgets things all the time, even his own name. In fact, there are only two things he always remembers. The first is this: although he is eternal, the flow of eons through his mind is too much for his memory to hold, like endless rain into a paper cup.

But this time, he's forgotten something important. These days, the smell of old leather makes the empty spaces in him ache, and the fading in and out of a blue hologram makes him turn his head and wonder.

I've forgotten again. As soon as the thought takes shape in his mind, the air stirs with a sound he can't explain, like the groan of the wind through dead branches. He hears the sound and isn't afraid – because the second thing he always remembers is that when he forgets, he will soon be reminded.


End file.
